capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ōkami
thumb|300px|right|Trailer Ōkami is an action-adventure video game developed by Atsushi Inaba and distributed by Capcom. It was released for the PlayStation 2 in 2006 in Japan and North America, and 2007 in Europe and Australia. Despite the closure of Clover Studio a few months after the PS2 release, a port for Nintendo's Wii console was produced by Ready at Dawn and Capcom, which was released in North America on April 15, 2008, and in Europe in June 2008. Set in an unspecified period of classical Japanese history, Ōkami combines several Japanese myths, legends and folklore to tell the story of how the land was saved from darkness by the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu, who has taken the form of a white wolf. It features a distinct sumi-e-inspired cel-shaded visual style and the Celestial Brush, a gesture-system to perform miracles. Ōkami was one of the last few PS2 games selected for release prior to the release of the PlayStation 3. Although it suffered from poor sales, Ōkami earned high acclaim from reviewers and earned awards. The Wii version has received similar praise, though the motion control scheme has gotten mixed reviews from both critics and gamers. Plans for a sequel entitled Ōkamiden have been announced for the Nintendo DS. Recently, Amaterasu has been announced officially to be a playable character in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. Characters * Amaterasu * Issun - "The Wandering Artist" who guides Amaterasu on her journey, this tiny being, actually a Poncle, is infuriated at being called a bug. * Sakuya - She represents the Guardian Saplings that watch over Kamiki Village. Her power is dwindling, but she has encased the spirits of the villagers in the fruit of her tree. * Susano - A bumbling warrior who tries his best to be heroic, Susano is the descendant of a legendary man who once saved the town from Orochi. * Kokari - A boy found in Agata Forest searching for his missing dog Ume. Ume is, in fact, in the belly of the Spider Queen, who must be defeated to get the dog back unharmed. * Kushi - brewer of the famed Thunder Brew, Kushi's house is marked by Orochi's cursed arrow, signifying that she is to be the next sacrificial victim to Orochi. * Mr. and Mrs. Orange * Waka - This mysterious character is sometimes depicted as a Tao master and sometimes as a loyal disciple. In any depiction, he always carries his sword, Pillowtalk, and has even raised his blade at Amaterasu. That battle was won by carefully knocking down Waka's thrown swords. * Spider Queen - The first boss of the game, the Spider Queen has been nesting in Tsuta Ruins since ancient times. Protected by a hard shell, the Spider Queen does not know the sting of pain. The watchful eyes on her back makes attacking from the rear too risky. However, if the shell can be opened, she can be beaten. * Crimson Helm - The second boss of Okami, Crimson Helm is a massive armored horse wielding two giant fiery swords. * Yami - Amaterasu's nemesis. She appears as the main antagonist of this game and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, as the responsable to fuse the dimensions of Capcom and Tatsunoko with the real world. * Orochi - Orochi, the eight-headed dragon of Japanese folklore, is a major antagonist of Okami. The villagers of Kamiki must repeat the same process from 100 years before, which involved getting Orochi drunk on sake before he could be defeated. His final form is called "True Orochi". Gallery Image:OkamiIssun.png|''Issun'' Image:OkamiSakuya.png|''Sakuya'' Image:OkamiSusano.png|''Susano'' Image:OkamiKokari.png|''Kokari'' Image:OkamiKushi.png|''Kushi'' Image:Mr&MrsOrange.png|''Mrs. Orange and Mr. Orange'' Image:OkamiWaka.png|''Waka'' Image:OkamiSpiderQueen.png|''Spider Queen'' Image:OkamiCrimsonHelm.png|''Crimson Helm'' Image:OkamiYami.png|''Yami'' Image:OkamiOrochi.png|''Orochi'' Box Art Image:OkamiJapan.png|PS2 Japan Image:OkamiCoverScan.png|PS2 U.S. Image:OkamiEurope.png|PS2 Europe Image:OkamiWii.png|Wii U.S. Merchandise Image:OkamiOST.png|''OST'' Image:OkamiArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:OkamiGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:OkamiGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' In Media South Park referenced Ōkami in episode 161, “Le Petit Tourette”. The cover art for the game was visible in certain parts of the episode. External Link *[http://www.okami-game.com/ Ōkami Official Website] *Okami World Category:Games